


Forever Home

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forever Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam and Rhodey moving into their forever home.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo, Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): buying a house together (Marvel Fluff Bingo) & I2 - Rhodey (Sam WIlson Bingo)

“This is it,” Sam says as he stands outside his brand new house, smiling as he looks over at his husband. “This is ours.”

“I know,” Rhodey smiles back at Sam. “It only took… a year? I’d say a year. Maybe even more than that.”

“Okay, it’s not my fault I’m picky. If I’m gonna buy a house, I want it to be perfect,” Sam huffs.

Rhodey chuckles, and leans over to kiss Sam’s cheek. “It’s okay. All the hassle was worth it,” he says.

“Yeah, that’s cute, are you guys gonna stand there all day or are you gonna make us do all the work?” Bucky asks as he walks past Sam and Rhodey, as he and Steve are carrying a couch into the house.

“I don’t know. I was thinking we could make you guys do all the work,” Sam replies, smirking at Bucky.

Bucky glares at him. “We are not moving all that furniture in! You two have so much shit,”

“Seriously,” Steve complains. “How much stuff do two guys need?”

“Honestly. Doesn’t Tony have some fancy ass machinery we could have used to move all this furniture?” Bucky asks as he and Steve start moving again. “I mean, he’s a genius, isn’t he?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had something like that lying around his house,” Rhodey comments. “But, unfortunately for us, Tony is on vacation with Pepper, so he was unavailable to help us move.”

“And Thor’s back in Asgard. We could have really used his help,” Sam adds.

“You have two super-soldiers!” Steve shouts before he and Bucky disappear into the house.

Rhodey snorts, and looks over at Sam. “Come on. We should really help them,”

“I know. I just find it so hard to believe that we actually bought a house together,” Sam says, before following Rhodey over to the moving truck. “We need to celebrate later.”

“Oh, we are definitely celebrating later. We’ll go out and get some drinks?” Rhodey suggests.

Sam grins, and leans over to kiss Rhodey, before reaching into the moving truck to grab another box. He walks into the house, just as Bucky and Steve are placing the couch in the living room.

“Sam, where do you want this couch to go?” Steve asks, looking over at Sam.

“Just set it somewhere. We’ll worry about furniture placements later,” Sam tells him, placing the box down on the floor and pushing it to the side. “We just wanna get everything moved in right now.”

“You know, this place is kind of nice, Sammy. I’m impressed. You and Rhodes picked out a good one,” Bucky says as he looks around. “I mean, that backyard is seriously incredible, and if we’re not having barbecues out there, I’m gonna be really disappointed in you.”

“No worries. Rhodes and I are already planning for a fourth of July party,” Sam grins. 

“You’re sure you’re not throwing me a surprise birthday party?” Steve asks, pouting.

“Don’t worry. They’ll be cake and ice-cream,” Sam assures him, before making his way outside as Rhodey is coming in the house with two boxes in his arms. “Okay, mister show off.”

Rhodey huffs out a laugh. “I’m just trying to get everything moved in as fast as possible,”

“Mhm. I see a very long nap in our future,” Sam says, gently patting Rhodey on the shoulder before going out to grab more things out of the moving truck.

It takes two more hours before the four men finish moving everything into the house. Rhodey and Sam are exhausted, so Steve and Bucky offer to take the moving truck back, because Rhodey and Sam promised they would go out and get some wine for celebrating.

“Holy shit, I’m exhausted. Why did no one tell me moving was so exhausting?” Sam breathes heavily as he lies on the floor, he looks over as Rhodey walks into the living room. “How are you still standing?”

Rhodey laughs. “Hey, this is just the beginning, Sammy,” he says, bending down to pull Sam off the floor. “We still have to arrange the furniture and unpack all the boxes.” He laughs harder when Sam whines. “Come on. We promised Steve and Bucky we would have wine by the time we come back.”

“Do you think that we can order pizza on the way home?” Sam asks hopefully.

“Yes. Absolutely. Not that we have many choices here anyways,” Rhodey says, before quickly pulling Sam into his arms, and kissing him passionately. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam instantly melts into Rhodey’s arms. “I love you too, Rhodey,” he whispers, letting out a sigh of content. “And I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“We are both big saps,” Rhodey chuckles, kissing Sam once more. “Now, let’s go get that wine, because I’m far too exhausted to deal with two angry super-soldiers.”


End file.
